


making time

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy and Ned bond after a movie.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	making time

"Nan."

The night around them was far from quiet. The laughter and conversation of the rest of the group as they took the shortcut through the woods was only part of it. The highway was nearby, and she could hear the occasional car pass, see an aircraft's lights blinking among the stars overhead. Birds, insects, and animals added to the din, and dry twigs snapped under her feet.

Still, Nancy turned immediately when Ned murmured her name. His hand tugged hers gently, and she slowed her steps in answer, allowing the distance between them and the rest of the group to open up.

"I would do that."

She blinked, her heart beating a little more forcefully as he laced his fingers between hers. His dark eyes were so tender.

"If we were somehow... separated, and I found a way back to you, I'd take it. No matter what."

Her lips curved up in a slow smile.

The movie they were on the way back to Emerson's campus after seeing—that was what had him thinking about it. At the time, Ned had slid his arm around her, and she had leaned against him, feeling warm. Now, she understood.

In her mind, she hadn't put it that way. But, looking back, it made sense. Ned _was_ that guy. No matter what, he would be with her until the end.

"You're sweet," she murmured, and their steps slowed even further, until the rest of the group was completely out of sight. "But if you ever have to build a time machine to get back to me..."

"Just don't let it come to that," he said, giving her that slow smile that made her knees go weak. "But if it does..."

She chuckled softly as, in the same instant, their arms went around each other. All the din around them faded from her awareness, leaving her with the beating of her own heart, the feel of her breath, the warmth of his skin and the scent of him. The first shock of that touch electrified her, as it always had; seeing his gaze drop to her own lips did it again. He whispered her name and they were so close she could feel the warmth against her cheek.

His lips brushed hers and she closed her eyes, shivering. They hadn't been able to spend much time together until tonight, and they had been in contact during the entire movie, holding hands, leaning on each other. During the action scenes, she had squeezed his hand in hers.

And oh God, had she missed this. She met his kiss hungrily, barely registering that they were moving until they were braced against a tree together. He picked her up so their faces were level, and she slid her arms around his neck, savoring the feel of him against her. After another kiss, her head was spinning and she had melted against him.

Slowly, so very slowly, their kiss ended. She rested her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath. As he slowly let her slide back down to stand on her own two feet, their bodies pressed tight together, she flushed.

"I've missed you," he whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "And... I'd do it too. If that was the only way we could be together again, and I found a way... because I'll never find, never know anyone as incredible as you."

The grin that lit his face brought one to her own. "This summer... let's make some time, okay?"

"Definitely." She reached up and drew him down to her again. "And let's not waste any tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
